


delete the history but keep the memories

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: the few times phil checks his google search history (and the one time it almost makes him cry)





	delete the history but keep the memories

When Phil opens his laptop from where it’s sat on the coffee table from the night before to simply make a quick google search for the actor he’s sure he recognises from the tv that’s playing quietly, he’s not expecting to be affronted with the bright screen of a paused video with the word  _ pornhub _ in the url bar.

He looks at the scene frozen behind the big play button on his laptop screen, trying to make out what kind of situation both actors seem to have gotten themselves into before making a loud scoffing sound of disapproval, loud enough that he’s sure Dan will hear from across the room where he’s sat on the singular arm chair.

He doesn’t actually look up from his phone, but instead grunts in recognition to Phil’s discomfort.   
  
“Can you not use my laptop to watch your weird porn?” Phil asks him casually, like it’s a normal thing - because too many times had Phil stumbled across Dan’s browsing history on his own laptop to see a stack of weird searches that had left him feeling mildly shocked.    
  
Dan grunts again, uninterested and unbothered with his attention still glued to his own phone screen as he scrolls slowly with his thumb.   
  
Phil exits out of the browser. “Or at least use incognito mode, like a normal person,” he adds, and once again, Dan doesn’t bother to respond.   
  
Phil looks at him from across the room and shakes his head at him. With a piqued interested he opens a new browser and clicks onto his search history. There’s the usual websites that he scrolls past, like youtube and twitter and tumblr, but he finds the time period that Dan would have lazily been using Phil’s laptop down here last night after Phil had gone to bed last night.   
  
It’s a couple of google searches of the usual filth Dan’s into; regular porn searches that Phil’s grown accustomed to - but one catches his interest and he can’t help but let his face break into a childish grin when he reads over it.   
  
“Dan, are you even listening to me?” he says, putting on a false tone of annoyance, and Dan does eventually flicker his eyes up to look at him.   
  
“Yeah, yeah. No porn on your laptop. Or the big tv. Got it.”   
  
Phil frowns, “Hey. The rule of no porn on the tv is only because I don’t want the landlord walking in seeing something horrifically graphic in ultra 4k definition, thanks. I’m doing you a favour.”   
  
Dan grins at him. “What if I wanna entice him in? What if I wanna get it on with the landlord hm?” he grins slyly and Phil makes a face at him, making Dan laugh devilishly.

“Shut up. He’s like sixty. And I’m sure our landlord won’t wanna be engaging in some of the weird kinks you’ve been googling at one in the morning,” Phil teases and Dan frowns at him.   
  
“Oi. That’s tame, leave me alone. A man can wank alone in his house if he wants, to whatever he wants,” he says proudly and Phil can’t help but laugh.   
  
“Okay,” Phil grins. “Try telling him that when he sees the ‘anime squid moment’ playing on the tv, and see how far you get there, idiot.”   
  
Dan’s face goes beet red within a second. “Shut up,” he says rather quickly and rather high pitched. “That wasn’t - I wasn’t,” he stumbles over his words and Phil laughs over him.   
  
“It’s okay Dan. You like squids up your bum. I still love you,” he says softly as Dan’s face still glows a shade of deep red.   
  
“I don’t want a squid up my -” he stops and flaps his arms around dramatically. “I was looking for something else. It was an inspired piece that was actually really -”   
  
Phil cuts him off with a sharp laugh. “Sure it was, Howell. Say that anime sea creatures turn you on and be done with it,” he grins looking back at his screen to continue on with whatever it was he was doing in the first place.   
  
He doesn’t see the cushion that comes close to knocking him in the face, and only laughs when it plops down softly beside him.   
  
“I hate you,” Dan mutters from across the room quietly.   
  
*   
  
They’re a little drunk and giggly. Bryony left ages ago and right now to Phil, time feels like nothing but slime; just incoherent, uncontrollable nothingness that melts into a void as he sits on his kitchen floor with Dan laughing over something he can’t remember what’s so funny.   
  
“Shhh!” Dan shushes him loudly, and presses a finger wobbly to his lips that are tinted red at the edges with wine. “You’re gunna wake everybody!”   
  
Phil laughs with a loud snort and leans forward to Dan. “There’s nobody here, jus’ us.”   
  
Dan smiles at him, all wide mouthed and crinkly eyed. Phil smiles back.   
  
“Where did everybody go?” Dan whispers.    
  
“Dunno. Furry convention.” Is the first thing that comes to Phil’s head. Maybe because earlier on in the night when they were somewhat coherent enough to hold conversation with their friends, they’d been on the same kind of topic of conversation about furries and things alike.   
  
Dan laughs at him. “Fuckers!” he yells, way too loud for the dead of night, and this time it’s Phil shushing him with a giggle and the press of his fingers on his lips.   
  
“Shut up!” Phil exclaims with a whisper, still laughing. “I’m gonna pee myself.”   
  
Dan snorts a laugh and falls forward before Phil pushes him back to where they’d lent against the kitchen counters.   
  
“Do you think furries have to pee themselves?” Dan asks between laughs and Phil stops to give him a puzzled look.   
  
“What?” he whispers.   
  
Dan laughs again with a bounce of his shoulders, “I mean like, how do furries pee?”   
  
Phil thinks about it as much he can in his intoxicated state before simply saying: “Furry flaps.”   
  
It sends them back into fits of laughter until they’re shushing one another again and Dan is doubled over on himself.   
  
“You’re so stupid,” he wheezes. “Furry flaps?”   
  
Phil nods, “Surely they have furry flaps?”   
  
Dan blinks at him, smile on his face when he says,   
  
“Fuck it. Google it.”   
  
Phil fumbles for his phone out of his back pocket and opens up a new tab for google before tapping in with careful fingers:  _ do furries have flaps? _

They both hunch over the tiny screen of the phone for the search results to load, and once the page is refreshed Phil frowns.

“This isn’t helpful,” he whines, voice high and annoying and Dan shakes his head at him,   
  
“Gotta be more specific,” he says, butchering the word ‘specific’, but Phil taps in another word on the end of his search and hits the button.   
  
“Toilet?” Dan sniggers and Phil hums as he scrolls down the page in search for his much needed question.   
  
But he’s pulled away from his phone when Dan’s pulling him into his lap, and Phil drops it happily to giggle against soft lips that are being pressed against his.   
  
“Forget furry flaps and c’mere,” Dan mumbles against his lips and Phil laughs.   
  
“I don’t think it’s that easy to forget the word ‘furry flaps,” he laughs. “But yeah. Okay.” he says as he leans in and kisses him. Dan hums in agreement, furry flaps long forgotten. For now, at least.   
  
*   
  
It’s raining outside and Dan’s hair is damp from the hot shower he’d just returned from as he lays across the sofa with his back flushed to Phil’s chest as they watch mindless telly together. Rain drips off the windows in time with Dan’s steady breaths. He’d been caught in the beginnings of rain on his daily morning run, and once Phil had seen him come through the front door in his clothes stuck wetly to his shivery skin he’d practically thrown him into the hot shower and waited for him with fresh out of the laundry pyjamas and ready for a movie marathon.   
  
He lays here now on their sofa with all of Dan’s body weight on top of him; not that he cares. It’s comforting. Like one of those weighted blankets, but better with an actual person.   
  
He finds himself reaching his fingers into play between damp curls that spring around his fingers with each careful and gentle tug and pull. Dan hums from underneath him, it sounds like he’s falling asleep.   
  
“You tired?” Phil asks. It’s only midday but right now it feels like they could crawl back into bed and wake whenever and it wouldn’t matter. Dan hums again.   
  
“Kinda. I saw a cute dog today. Wanted to tell you before I forgot and fell asleep,” he says, voice already thick and heavy. It makes Phil smile a little.   
  
“Yeah,” Phil says quietly. “What kind?”   
  
“Was a corgi. A fat one,” he huffs a tiny laugh and Phil feels it vibrate through him.   
  
“Did you pet it?” Phil asks and Dan shakes his head.    
  
“No, although I did almost stop and have a cry at how cute he was,” he tells him and this time Phil gives a little laugh back.   
  
“One day we’ll have our own dog that you can constantly cry over,” he says. Sometimes in moments like these that feel so relaxed and quiet, it feels so right to sprinkle in ideas and conversations of the future. Right now he’d love to have a dog snuggled up here with them, but for now he can only dream of it.

Dan huffs a laugh, “Uh huh. Our own little corgi,” he whispers tiredly.   
  
Phil continues to run his hands through his hair, “What about your shibe?” he asks.   
  
Dan simply hums, clearly too tired to hang onto any more conversation.   
  
Phil reaches for his phone and out of curiously opens up google to type in: _shiba inu corgi mix_ and hit search.   
  
A plethora of adorable images flood his screen and he feels his face break into a smile. He hits save on a few of his favourites and makes a mental reminder to show them to Dan once he wakes. But right now, he feels Dan grow heavy on top of him and the warmness that he provides causes Phil to close his own eyes shut, with the image of Dan and little mixed breed puppies running at his feet.   
  
*   
  
Phil’s sat on the spare bed. He has his new video idea drafted up into a google doc in one tab and final cut pro in the other, just for inspiration to spur him into making his new video for the new year.   
  
He’s running dry on inspiration and opens up google. He had some idea he’d seen not long ago, and right now, with his brain still tired from his long christmas break, he can’t for the life of him remember what the hell it was he needed to research.   
  
With a huff, he opens up google and heads to his browsing history. He’s about to make the long scroll through a thousand links to find what it is he needs, but is stopped short when he see’s the most recent searches on his laptop.   
  
They date back from last night - from at least ten at night until perhaps two in the morning, and there has to be maybe 500 google searches, all nonetheless the same search, just reworded differently each time in some desperate attempt.   
  
He clicks the first link from the earliest time from yesterday, and when the page loads, he weirdly finds tears burning behind his eyes, springing from nowhere.   
  
The page is linked with a familiar pair of shoes, all of which that state in big bold letters that they’d sold out. Phil clicks out of the page and back into the search history to take another look. He finds his lips turning into a wide smile while he skims over the browser history that reads:   
  
_ vans x nasa shoe _

_ vans and nasa collab shoe _

_ vans nasa fashion _

_ where can i buy vans and nasa shoes _

_ what vans store sell size 11 mens _

_ size 11 mens conversions us size _

_ best online stores for vans _

_ best online stores for sold out items _

_ vans x nasa voyager  _

_ vans x nasa voyager sold out? _

_ are the vans x nasa voyager shoes sold out _

_ vans size 11 _

_ second hand vans cheap? _

_ good birthday gifts for boyfriends _

_ good birthday gifts for boyfriends gay _

_ vans x nasa voyager online store  _

 

The list continues on with plenty more searches surrounding the same subject and Phil skims past them with a wide smile and tears brimming his eyes.

He blinks them away once he’s clicked on the last link, last visited early this morning at half one in the morning, probably when Phil was fast asleep and it takes him to the page.   
  
There reads a big thank you banner with the details of Dan’s order.   
  
‘Thank You for Ordering! Your delivery should be on it’s way soon!’   
  
Phil blinks and wipes at his eyes although no tears fall. He clicks out the page and shuts his laptop back down and shoves it under his pillow.   
  
He leaps off the bed, video idea long forgotten for now and heads to the kitchen where he can hear Dan making the dinner he’d promised. Once he’s entered the room Dan looks up from where he’s hunched over the stove with the aroma of Mexican food cooking and smiles at Phil sweetly.   
  
“Video going okay?” he asks and Phil simply crosses the room and heads towards where Dan’s stood and once he reaches him he engulfs him in a tight hug.   
  
Dan is taken aback, letting out a little _oof_ as he sets down his spatula and awkwardly hovers his hands above Phil’s back.   
  
“Uh, what was that for?” he asks hesitantly. “What did you do?” he asks once Phil’s pulled away.   
  
Phil smiles at him, and takes his head in his hands, squishing his cheeks between his palms.   
  
“I didn’t do anything. Just love you is all.”   
  
Dan stares at him, before twisting his face in disgust.   
  
“Ew. I’m trying to make dinner here, get your gross sappy grossness away from me,” he pouts at him, but Phil doesn’t miss the small smile creep up on his face still.   
  
Phil leans in a kisses him quick. “Never. Need a hand?”   
  
Dan faces blushes a little before he regains his self control and nods, clearing his throat.   
  
“Yeah. Uh, chop some peppers for me, will you?”   
  
Phil nods and goes to the sink to wash his hands. “Anything for my love,” he teases and Dan frowns playfully at him.   
  
“You’re disgusting,” he mutters and Phil laughs a breathy laugh.   
  
“I know. We were made for each other.”   
  
Dan groans whilst Phil laughs to himself.

“So disgusting.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
